


强制性塞入

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 和之前发情期一样的设定，但丁有逼
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	强制性塞入

“塞不进去的。”  
但丁这样说，他的皮肤上覆盖着汗水，触摸的温度堪称烫手，从床单上干涸的润滑剂斑痕来看，显然已经在这张床上自娱自乐了很长时间。  
他没料到维吉尔会提前回来，被肉欲折磨所以放松了警惕，等察觉到轻微的魔力波动时自己的兄长已经上了楼梯，没彻底关上的门中看得见但丁双腿大敞的模样，那道盛满了淫欲的红色痕迹此时此刻被涂满润滑液的手指玩弄着，也许真的因为身体构造的缘故，但丁的那里生得要比普通人更小，不做好扩张连两根手指塞进去都觉得困难，而半魔人的体质又决定了想靠长久做爱来撕开口子显然是错误的方式。  
但丁从那些杂志中得到了不怎么能够摆在台面上说的知识，从网剧上订购了一套情趣道具——他和维吉尔还在分房睡的阶段，明明在魔界已经彻底滚在一起，然而回到人间之后还要冠冕堂皇地维持着什么兄弟的模样。  
也许被蒙在鼓里的现在仅仅是尼禄而已，但孩子显然还没来得及从自己身世的震惊中恢复过来，年轻人瞠目结舌于但丁的身体构造，又不感再去细细想里面的含义，舌头打结断断续续吐出几个字就跑掉，实在不像还能接受更多的样子。  
然而如果尼禄接受委托的时候在事务所借宿的话，他一定能从自己长辈的眉眼表情中看出端倪，明晃晃就摆在浴室里的润滑剂过于夺人眼球了，成年的孩子总会知道的，维吉尔觉得但丁不过是在拖延而已，但也没有直接说反对。  
所以他并不知道但丁买了些什么东西，偷偷摸摸带上楼去的包裹包装得严严实实，随手一塞就进了床铺底下。  
现在维吉尔知道了，他都看见了，摆在床上的一排按摩棒，有大有小，井然有序，明显就是套装。  
他毫不客气进了门，不锁的卧室是明显的暗示，一张公开邀请函，告诉所有看到这副景象的人只要你对这道风景感兴趣，就可以进来。  
但丁原本想自己是不是应该试图遮挡两下好让这个场景看起来不那么色情，转念一想两个人赤身裸体坦然相对过无数次，这样的掩盖已经没了必要，索性彻底放开，甚至将腿分开更多，揪起短小的阴蒂揉搓两下，柔软的舌头卷着唾液舔湿另一只手，晶亮的液体顺着指缝滑落，维吉尔想但丁的舌头现在应该染上了浓重的草莓香精味，那种用手指一捻就会破掉表皮溅出粉红汁液的水果向来是但丁最喜欢的，那种熟透的颜色像极了那片皱褶被分开撑住小口往两边拉后甬道里透出的色彩，艳情而下流。  
即使做了半个多小时的扩张，从阴道中流出的水液也湿透小小一滩，可但丁的阴道口还是紧窄，维吉尔戴着手套的手指戳进去，马上就被咬住，但丁的腿根抽搐，他轻声喘气，告诉维吉尔这有点太痛了，而且那双可能沾染了血液的手套会给半魔人隐秘的地方带来病菌，虽然最终会治愈，但是一连好几天但丁都只能强忍住自己极度的不适，甚至需要好好夹紧双腿以摆脱那种仿佛从肿红的阴道口抽到脑髓的痛痒。  
然而维吉尔告诉他，感染切掉总是最一劳永逸的办法，在这方面年长者好像永远成不了人类。  
维吉尔让他放松，尤里森的卵但丁都能好好生下来，没理由现在就做不到。  
但丁抱怨兄长强人所难，他根本没有被舔开或者操开，那里紧得太可怕了，维吉尔强行塞进去只会增加痛苦，让但丁更加惧怕或者厌烦性爱。  
他体内的恶魔当然喜欢能把人脑浆都做出去的过激性行为，然而身为人类的部分却对承受的痛苦感到难受，他希望维吉尔多少能够考虑他的想法，不要用那么可怕的方式进来。  
维吉尔对于但丁买的东西不太喜欢，作为但丁的绑定者这就像是一种挑衅，仿佛某种被质疑能力的行为，可考虑到但丁也许真的需要……  
他的哥哥更往里坐了些，但丁赤裸的身体得以靠在套着无袖马甲的胸膛上，维吉尔的呼吸好像就在旁边，只落进但丁的耳朵里，被这样的状态所软化，但丁更愿意展示出肚皮给年长者。  
结果遭了殃。  
但丁总是长不了记性，作为哥哥的实在要操不少心。  
强制性突破阴道口的按摩棒并不是但丁以为维吉尔会用的最小号，而是差不多两根手指那么粗的东西，虽然亲肤硅胶足够柔软，但半硬的龟头还是突破了紧闭的穴口忘记，灼烧似的疼痛令但丁一时间哑了嗓子说不出话来，血腥味飘在空气中，他想咒骂维吉尔，开口却成了嘶嘶的声音。  
明明维吉尔本人知道得到力量并不是一件一蹴而就的事，可到了床上仿佛就成了反面教材，非认为只要倒了点润滑剂就可以一切顺利。  
结果那根大家伙才塞进去一点儿但丁就开始叫停，等到全部进去之后已经是血液混合润滑液的半截场景，整个人陷入疼痛的但丁从自己眼睛里挤出更多液体，他还是希望做爱不必像受刑一样，如果维吉尔太强硬，但丁会想起黑发诗人柔和的吻，那张总是念出诗句的嘴会在暗处强制性地落吻，即使是做爱也过于温和，虽然没有尤里森那样带来侵略性的快乐，却让但丁的负担没有那么重。  
毫无疑问他发呆了，维吉尔当然能察觉到这个，他毫不客气推得更深，逼迫颇具弹性的甬道全部吃下去，甚至连最下面的部分，直到那根按摩棒从外面看不出模样。  
但丁几乎在抽搐了，太深了……这组玩具仅仅是大小的不同，可是长度已经算比较长了，现在整根埋在他的阴道中，好像顶端已经直接顶上位置靠下的子宫宫口，只要他稍微移动一点儿就会叩击着合拢的腔口，但丁深吸着气，不知道维吉尔接下来想做什么。  
他的哥哥离开了床褥，用一种残忍而深情的语气告诉但丁他对这些玩具并不是很高兴，可如果但丁需要扩张的话那么他也会想办法，如果半魔人的体质要逼迫被开发得松软的地方重新变成过于紧致的模样的话，但丁只要一直含着东西就没问题了。  
至于这东西塞在里面时但丁腿软得根本没办法行动已经不在考虑的副作用范围内了。  
维吉尔脱下手套下楼去了。  
但丁哆嗦着去碰自己的穴口，他怎么可能吞得那么深呢，指尖接触到一点儿露出来的硬质，湿滑的液体令他根本抓不住，他是真的没办法靠自己把玩具给弄出来，插得太靠里，他的身体一点儿劲也使不上，性欲导致的高温让他整个人被蒸透。  
他后知后觉。  
也许维吉尔是想和他玩类似于放置的游戏，然而他不知道什么时候会结束，更没有所谓的安全词，甚至还要提防着按摩棒突然的震动。  
唯一能做的是再尝试去拽自己阴道里的东西，或者在床单上夹紧腿去忍受异物感和酥麻的戳碰。  
也许下次买这些东西的时候他该问问维吉尔喜欢什么类型的了。 


End file.
